Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location (oc) x child! reader
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon, you belong to you, and Chelsea belongs to meh :3. You're a nine year old boy/girl who was left outside of the sister location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All the animatronics warm up to you except for one... will it warm up to you as well or will it give you The Scoop?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note: this is a reboot of the original Chapter 1 and is just an updated and enhanced version, enjoy :3**

Your name was (Y/n) (L/n), you were only 9 when your parents had fallen in debt and abandoned you in front of a deserted building. It was around December and you were wearing a (f/c) knit hat when you saw a cool looking poster on a brick wall.

The poster showed five animatronics and the place sounded interesting to you, so you read the address on the poster and later found it. "this isn't really what I was expecting it to be..." you said, a little bit disappointed. Either way, you got in the elevator.

Once you arrived at your destination, you found a vent leading to Funtime Auditorium so you crawled through it and the room was completely dark. You were scared, but also curious as to what would happen in this room. You shone your flashlight on the stage but nobody was on it. "is anyone here? Hellooooo?" you called, hoping to get a response from someone.

No response. 'figures, this place is probably closed...' you thought. You glanced at the stage to notice there was a piano on the left side of it. "huh..." you said, brushing your fingers across it's ivory keys. You decided to play a song (idk insert song here). In the middle of it, you thought you could've heard two people shushing each other but then after, you heard slow steady clapping.

"that was amazing, kid!" a white haired female with white/pink fox ears and gold eyes said. (I'm gonna make Ft Foxy female in this one) "that was lovely, my dear...!" a raven haired girl with pale skin and amber eyes said as well.

You blushed a bit in embarrassment but thanked them anyway. Something was up though, to you, these two girls looked like the animatronics from the poster you saw but they were human and they had a unique clothing style, the white haired girl appeared to be very energetic and was dressed for summer sports or something similar while the other seemed a bit more shy and she was dressed a bit similar to a girl in a maid outfit in a cafe or something.

"what's your name, sport?" who you would assume was the fox, said. "(Y/n)." you replied. "that's a lovely name...!" the other girl exclaimed a bit quietly. "thank you, what are your names?" you asked. "I'm Funtime Foxy and this is Chelsea..!" Funtime Foxy said. "I could've easily introduced myself..." the British female replied in an annoyed manner.

"why are you here so late, dear..?" Chelsea asked. "Mom and Dad... They left me..." you said, sadly. Then, Funtime Foxy and Chelsea appeared to be chatting about something privately. "would you like to stay here then?" Funtime Foxy asked. "sure...! I'd love that..!" you said, jumping for joy.

Funtime Foxy and Chelsea seemed to be charmed as they hadn't seen a girl/boy this happy since before The Incident. However, they wanted to keep you safe and unaware of the dangers that lurked in this place even though it more than likely, wouldn't work for very long, as Ennard would sometimes be on the lookout for humans as a way to escape this place.


	2. Secrets Do and Don't Keep

**Quickie: I decided what if Chelsea had a little companion like Baby, Funtime Freddy, and Ballora so I decided to add it in this chapter. Also be prepared for some fluff XD**

It was now a little bit past midnight now and you were a bit bored. "hey guys! where've ya been?" A white haired male asked. He was slightly shorter than Chelsea and taller than Funtime Foxy but you didn't question it. "oh there you are Fred! This is (Y/n)." Foxy said. "hi!" you said. "hi I'm Bon Bon!" Freddy's hand puppet said.

You laughed a bit, the puppet was funny. "Chelsea..?" a light, calm voice called. "u-um... why don't you run along now (Y/n)? I will be fine." Chelsea reassured. "okay!" you chirped, running back over to Foxy and Freddy.

"what is it, Baby?" Chelsea asked, twirling her fingers around nervously. "Chelsea. Please be honest with me now. Where did (Y/n) come from?" Circus Baby asked, putting her hands firmly on the younger maid's shoulders. "I-I was told that his/her parents abandoned th-them in front of a building..." Chelsea stuttered out.

"ah, that makes sense." Baby replied, letting go of Chelsea's shoulders. "let's just hope he doesn't find out about him/her..." Chelsea said.

-meanwhile-

"okay so that girl over ther is Circus Baby and the ballerina is Ballora..." You said, trying to remember names. "yes, you've got it..!" Foxy said. "yay!" you said, clapping your hands. Bon Bon giggled at your excitement.

"cool..! now-" You were cut off by hearing a feminine voice crying. It was a little white candle (without a flame) with light green eyes on top of an old candle holder and it's 'hands' were covering it's eyes a bit.

You walked over to it and it squeaked in excitement. "hi! bonjour! hello!" it said. He was indeed male but he sounded a bit like a young child. "hi, what's wrong?" you asked. "I'm lost and my flame is out! Zhis is bad!" he said, beginning to panic.

'he's... French...?' you questioned it in your head but then shook it off. You then realized there was a match on the table so you took it. "be careful (Y/n)..!" Freddy warned. "I'm fine, I've done this lots...!" you said.

To keep warm when you lived on your own, you would find matches and make a small fire to stay warm. You lit it up and lit the little candle, then put it out and threw the match away. "merci!" he said. You assumed it meant thank you. "your welcome. What's your name?" you asked, curious if he had a name or not.

"Lum, what about yours?" he asked. "(Y/n), nice to meet you!" you said, shaking his 'hand'. "likewise, have you seen Chelsea anywhere...?" Lum asked. "she's over there." you said. "ah, zhank you!" he chimed before hopping off.

"Lum..?" Chelsea said, recognizing her candle friend in the dimly lit room (Funtime Auditorium). "I zhought I lost you!" Lum said, now relieved. "aw, of course not...!" Chelsea said, lifting him by the holder's handle.

(that sounded weird XD)

"*yawn* I'm tired..." you said, growing sleepy. Baby took Lum, while Chelsea lead you into another room. She made a little bed for you and even found a (f/c) blanket as well. "Chelsea..?" you said, before Chelsea left. She stopped for a moment. "yes, dear..?" she asked, kneeling next to you.

"will you sing for me please? My mom used to sing to me before I went to bed." you said, thinking of the memory. "of course." Chelsea agreed.

Chelsea: somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby... somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true... someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimneytops, that's where you'll find me. If tiny little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why oh why can't I...?

Once she was done singing, you where already asleep. She left the room and closed the door. 'sweet dreams (Y/n)…' Chelsea thought. She glanced at the stage and it read Out Of Service. 'what..?!' she thought.

At that moment, everyone returned to their animatronic forms and Chelsea and Funtime Foxy were dragged to the room they feared most: The Scooping Room. "oh don't worry, you'll be put back soon..." a voice said.

 **A/N: hope you guys enjoyed ^^ p.s Somewhere Over The Rainbow doesn't belong to me and Lum (OC) belongs to my friend Jazzy on deviantart. I'll see you Peeps Marshmallows in the next chapter :3**


	3. da Majestic AN Of Importantness

**This is going to be a quick A/N. I need you guys to like, review/comment why you think Chelsea told Baby to wait in the previous chapter because otherwise, I can't progress in the story and I'm trying to update as much as possible so just bear with me on this one. And I'll need you guys to like spam me for ideas for the story cause I run out of ideas a lot of the time. also I really wanna thank Kellen Goff (voice of Funtime Freddy) for posting that video on his Twitter cause believe it or not I was really impressed :D And I actually tried doing Ft Freddy's voice and I just destroyed my voicebox doing it but he's like literally a natural at voice acting though like holy cow :D anyway, that's all I wanted to say. ^^ c u guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Comforting moments and Scary Moments

quick **note: guys I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just, I was sick and I really needed a break but I'm back now so yay! :D here's an update :3**

You had woken up and for some reason, one of your caretakers was nowhere to be seen. Funtime Freddy took the opportunity to search for her. "Chelseaaaa!" Funtime Freddy called. "Chels-" he was interrupted by seeing Chelsea curled up into a ball on the floor with her hair loose and an expression of terror on her face. "Chelsea, what happened?" Freddy asked, worried. No response. "Chelsea?" he asked a little bit louder, lightly tapping on her shoulder.

"stay away from me!" she cried, slapping him across his face. Freddy fell over, his eyes welled up wth tears. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... it's too-oo much..." Chelsea said, unable to speak properly. Freddy was severely confused on what just happened but his cheek was still throbbing with pain.

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Forgive me..." Chelsea said softly. Strangely, this made him feel a bit better. You and Ballora glanced through a window as Chelsea displayed a loving manner towards the younger male.

"I'm sorry Chelsea... I just... thought you were ignoring me..." Freddy said, sadly. "No... _I'm_ sorry. I should've kept better composure of myself..." Chelsea responded, running her fingers through the male's white hair. "th-thank you..." Freddy stuttered out, awkwardly.

-a few moments later-

"(Y/N)..?" Chelsea called out to you. You were huddled in the corner of Ballora Gallery, with a (f/c) blanket wrapped around your shoulders trying to keep warm. "are you cold, darling?" Ballora asked. "y-yes." You said, still a bit cold from the air conditioning in the place.

Chelsea heard a sound, followed by someone talking. "(Y/N), listen to me, head to Circus Gallery and don't stop for anything until you get there, understand?" she said in a serious tone. "will you be okay..?" you asked, a bit worried. "of course, now go, quickly now." she said. You dashed off towards Circus Gallery as fast as you could.

Chelsea was correct, someone was in the building. Whoever was in the building was now crawling through Ballora Gallery, however, Ballora could not see them but she could hear them somewhat. "is someone there...?" her deep voice chimed throughout the room. The "intruder" stopped for a moment before continuing.

"It seems you are taking a long time, proceed quickly towards Parts & Service." Hand Unit's voice said rather loudly, startling just about everyone in the room. 'that's way beyond an auditory disturbance...' Chelsea thought, now standing in the way of the person crawling through the room.

"who are you? Why are you here?" she asked, demanding answers. "what the heck..? I thought this place was closed for the night!" a male's voice responded. "we demand an answer..." Ballora said. "I don't know man, I just work here!" he replied.

(? P.O.V)

Why has another human come here? Are those two dingbots talking to them?! Nevermind, I'll deal with those two later. Now where was that kid going? Circus Gallery? hmph...

(third person P.O.V)

"hm. I suppose we can let this slide only on ONE CONDITION: the others won't be as easygoing, so try not to disturb them." Ballora said. "I'll try my best..." the male said.

-a few moments later-

"I wonder if (Y/N) is okay..." Chelsea wondered, checking Circus Gallery. Circus Baby was in the gallery comforting you. "what's going on?" Chelsea asked, confused about the situation. "I guess something scared him/her..." Baby said, concerned. "It was a bunch of wires and it was really creepy looking...!" you said, describing what you saw.

Chelsea gasped silently but her eyes flared with anger. 'Ennard...' she thought.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Daaaah! cliffhanger! (sorry I couldn't help it XD) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^^**


	5. Ennard And (Yn) Have Fallen (Bad Ending

**Quickie: the first paragraph is the introduction to the chapter. Just saying.**

The same worker who was at the establishment the night before (Eggs) was now in Funtime Auditorium to perform maintenance on Chelsea (Who is an animatronic now). "now please proceed to carefully remove Chelsea's candle from her right hand. It is attached with screws so this should not be a problem." HandUnit said. Eggs proceeded to unscrew Lum from Chelsea's hand.

"great job. Now, similar to Ballora, unlike being sound activated, Chelsea is vocally activated and this includes yawning and other sounds that are vocally produced. She is deactivated now so you don't have to worry about making too much noise. Now you must press a button on her left shoulder and this will open up her stomach. Then, now her circular power module is loose so you must shift it to the right." Hand Unit said.

Eggs then fixed her power module and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "great. You don't need to do maintenance on Funtime Foxy. Our technicians will take care of it from here." Hand Unit said.

Eggs was now free to leave now that his shift was complete.

(okay introduction over XD on to the actual story)

-Night 5-

Chelsea was sitting on the table for some reason and the room was completely dark, except for Lum lighting up the area a little bit. "(Y/n)..?" Chelsea called. "umm... Chelsea? whatever you do, don't look up!" Foxy called. Chelsea looked up a bit, not knowing why, but then she was met with a disturbing sight: one of the technicians hung from the top of the stage from a noose.

She exclaimed in alarm before fainting. You heard one of your caretakers scream and wanted to know what happened but once you saw why, you became mortified at the scene. Foxy came over a minute later, just as Chelsea woke up.

"who would do this..?" Foxy asked nobody in particular. "there must be an explanation for this..." Chelsea said. Then, the Bidybabs and Minireenas came over. "okay we need a favor, you four go take down the technician from Ballora's stage." Foxy said. The Minireenas nodded and did as they were asked. "will you two please get him down from there? We need to sort this out as soon as possible." Chelsea said. "we're on it!" one of the Bidybabs said.

"Chelsea? Foxy? what's happening..?" you asked. "well (Y/n), we're going to find out what's going on here..." Foxy explained, sounding a bit more sad than usual. "(Y/n)... can you hear me..? I'm pretending. Remember how I said I could pretend. I must be careful not to move... I need a favor, will you help me? You must follow my directions so you will be safe..." what sounded like Circus Baby, said.

You nodded, forgetting that Circus Baby wasn't in the room. "go forward. stop. go forward and left. Stop. Be silent... Go forward again. You are almost there. Stop. Go forward again. He will not follow you inside, (Y/n)…" 'Circus Baby' said.

You entered a room and there was a big spoon-looking object inside it. "Ballora has already been here today, Funtime Foxy has already been here today, Chelsea has already been here today, Funtime Freddy has already been here today, Circus Baby has already been here today..." 'Circus Baby' said again.

"Scooper Activated." a computer said. 'wait what?!' you thought. The giant spoon thing hit you. You couldn't scream and it ony hurt for a moment. That was it. Ennard was watching through the window as his plan worked.

"Ennard..?" Ballora said. Ennard turned around to see five angry (now human) animatronics staring at him. "you used us…" Freddy said. "where is (Y/n)?!" Foxy, Baby and Chelsea yelled. "you're too late. He/She's been scooped." Ennard said.

Chelsea looked through the window to see your no longer moving body. She, nor anyone else (excluding Ennard) could hold in their tears. "(Y/n)!" Chelsea yelled between sobs. "(Y/n), S-Sweetheart... I'm sorry..." Ballora said, softly.

An alarm then beeped. "We can leave now...? We can really leave...?" Foxy said, still crying. "Wait, we can't leave with Ennard still here." Funtime Freddy said, getting an idea. He whispered something to Chelsea.

"how about a little fire, Ennard?" Foxy said, (with permission) using Lum to make Ennard burst into flames. "Noooo! It hurts! Stop! I'll be back! Mark my words!" Ennard said, before burning up.

-Three years later-

Three years after the incident, the animatronics (now living their lives as decent human beings) had moved on with their lives and now it was (y/bd) (your birthday/birth date). "*sigh* Happy Birthday (Y/n)… We all miss you..." Chelsea said.

" _Thank you, I wish I could see you all again..."_ your voice said in the breeze.

The End.

 **A/N: okay so that was the Bad Ending for this story, the next chapter will be the final chapter with the Good Ending.**


	6. Forgiveness (Good Ending)

**Quickie: the first paragraph is the introduction to the chapter. Just saying.**

The same worker who was at the establishment the night before (Eggs) was now in Funtime Auditorium to perform maintenance on Chelsea (Who is an animatronic now). "now please proceed to carefully remove Chelsea's candle from her right hand. It is attached with screws so this should not be a problem." HandUnit said. Eggs proceeded to unscrew Lum from Chelsea's hand.

"great job. Now, similar to Ballora, unlike being sound activated, Chelsea is vocally activated and this includes yawning and other sounds that are vocally produced. She is deactivated now so you don't have to worry about making too much noise. Now you must press a button on her left shoulder and this will open up her stomach. Then, now her circular power module is loose so you must shift it to the right." Hand Unit said.

Eggs then fixed her power module and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "great. You don't need to do maintenance on Funtime Foxy. Our technicians will take care of it from here." Hand Unit said.

Eggs was now free to leave now that his shift was complete.

(okay nao on to the actual story :3)

-Night 5-

Chelsea was sitting on the table for some reason and the room was completely dark, except for Lum lighting up the area a little bit. "(Y/n)..?" Chelsea called. "umm... Chelsea? whatever you do, don't look up!" Foxy called. Chelsea looked up a bit, not knowing why, but then she was met with a disturbing sight: one of the technicians hung from the top of the stage from a noose.

She exclaimed in alarm before fainting. You heard one of your caretakers scream and wanted to know what happened but once you saw why, you became mortified at the scene. Foxy came over a minute later, just as Chelsea woke up.

"who would do this..?" Foxy asked nobody in particular. "there must be an explanation for this..." Chelsea said. Then, the Bidybabs and Minireenas came over. "okay we need a favor, you four go take down the technician from Ballora's stage." Foxy said. The Minireenas nodded and did as they were asked. "will you two please get him down from there? We need to sort this out as soon as possible." Chelsea said. "we're on it!" one of the Bidybabs said.

"Chelsea? Foxy? what's happening..?" you asked. "well (Y/n), we're going to find out what's going on here..." Foxy explained, sounding a bit more sad than usual. "(Y/n)... can you hear me..? I'm pretending. Remember how I said I could pretend. I must be careful not to move... I need a favor, will you help me? You must follow my directions so you will be safe..." what sounded like Circus Baby, said.

You nodded, forgetting that Circus Baby wasn't in the room. "go forward. stop. go forward and left. Stop. Be silent... Go forward again. You are almost there. Stop. Go forward again. He will not follow you inside, (Y/n)…" 'Circus Baby' said.

You entered a room and there was a big spoon-looking object inside it. "Ballora has already been here today, Funtime Foxy has already been here today, Chelsea has already been here today, Funtime Freddy has already been here today, Circus Baby has already been here today..." 'Circus Baby' said again.

"Scooper Activated." a computer said. 'wait what?!' you thought. The giant spoon thing was about to hit you. You couldn't scream and you waited for the impact, but it never came. Ennard was watching through the window and his hand was on a bright red button.

"Ennard..?" Ballora said. Ennard turned around to see five relieved/frightened (now human) animatronics staring at him. "y-you saved him/her..?" Freddy said. "where is (Y/n)?" Foxy, and Baby asked. "here!" you chirped, now standing in front of the group. "oh (Y/n)..!" Chelsea said.

"(Y-Y/n)..? I'm sorry... I really don't know why..." Ennard said, sadly. "It's okay, I forgive you." you responded, hugging him. Ennard eventually hugged back, glad that nobody was hurt.

An alarm then beeped. "We can leave now...? We can really leave...?" Foxy asked confused. "Wait, we can't leave Ennard staying here alone..." Funtime Freddy said, getting an idea. He whispered something to Ballora.

"Ennard? how would you like to come with us..?" Ballora asked. "r-really? you mean it?" Ennard said in disbelief. "you're our friend now, friends don't leave each other behind." Chelsea said. Ennard smiled and nodded.

-Three years later-

Three years after the events and the recent closing of Circus Baby's Pizza World), Chelsea and Baby had legally adopted you and became your new parents. So then now they were all preparing for your birthday- well, with a little help from some friends of course.

Ballora set down a cake on the picnic table and it was (f/f) with (f/c) frosting on it. "Make a wish (Y/n)!" Freddy said. You blew out your candle (which was Lum XD) while closing your eyes for a moment. "zhat tickles..!" Lum said, laughing.

"what did you wish for (Y/n)?" Foxy asked. "I wished... my new family would last forever and ever." you said. "I think that wish just came true, my dear..." Chelsea said, ruffling your hair a bit. It's pretty much safe to say that your new family lasted for a long time after that.

The End.

 **A/N: okay, this is the final chapter and the Good Ending for this story and I'm actually planning on making a sequel for this so stay tuned! Thank you guys so much for reading. ^^**


End file.
